The Overlord's War
by Firefang099
Summary: After the events of The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom, Ainz decided to take a rest. He was suddenly in a war which entails of a certain wish granting cup. Not only that but he was summoned by a confusing master, one moment she's bubbly, in the next she's cold. Nonetheless he will win this war in order to return to his world. Overlord/Fate Apocrypha, OOC(?) Jean Rum, Rewrite.
1. Prologue

**Ainz POV**

It was a few days after saving the Holy Kingdom that Ainz has finally returned to Nazarick, there he met Demiurge, Albedo, and Lupusregina. After a few discussions, Ainz decided that he would spread the news of his apparent death, which lead to Demiurge and Albedo to agree and disagree respectively, that lead to them arguing.

Ainz calms them down, and asks for them to act like he truly died in public, of course knowing the two guardians, they suddenly praised him.

"Amazing Milord, you are truly the embodiment of wisdom!" Demiurge said in a voice of amazement,

"That's Ainz-sama, he truly thinks two steps ahead!" Albedo said in a voice of longing and love.

Well Ainz just didn't bother anymore, he only thought it was a good excuse to take a break, apparently they thought of something entirely different.

He'll know eventually so he isn't nervous anymore about it, it still gives him a weird feeling. His guardians, rather his children having a really high regard to him. Oh well.

Going back to his room, Ainz jumped and landed on his bed, wishing to feel the feel the silky texture of the bed he was laying upon, but nonetheless felt comfort after the numerous events that happened, epescially because he was never prepared for Demiurge's script that practically has nothing to help him, only to be told to adapt to the current situation, it took a lot of his mental focus just so he can act the part of a lone king helping another kingdom.

In the end though, everything he wanted to do was accomplished except for one, but he only has to wait and plan out how to make his return.

Ainz moved himself out of his bed and stood, he walked towards to a mirror, thinking he should practice more on how a king acts to his subjects. Before he could start, Ainz felt a minor pull unto his being and chose to ignore it, but before he knew it, he was suddenly in the throne room, finding himself sitting upon the jet black throne adorned with mysterious markings on its sides and on its back. It was the World Item "Throne of Kings" he inwardly said. He held the Guild Staff and stood, surprised that he was in the throne room.

Although this room is similar to the one in Nazarick, he felt that it was disconnected, like if he was to upon the doors out of the room, he would only see an abyss. But then he heard someone spoke, it was familiar to him yet he doesn't know why, so he looked around hoping to find the source of the voice. But the voice stopped speaking, and the next thing Ainz knew he saw crimson flowing flame-like light surrounding his being, which followed by a black one that is accented with purple tips. It disappeared, slowly revealing his terrifying and awe-inducing form

He was in front of a woman, and somehow he knew what must be said. Ainz said to the woman "Servant Caster, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King from the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"I ask of you, are you my master?" he continued.

The woman stood still, frozen, not even twitching, she stayed that way until she spoked in a voice of trepidation and excitement "My name is Jean Rum, and I am your master."

"Then the contract is complete" Ainz then said, he noticed that his master was staring at him.

But before he could say anything, she suddenly threw her arms up and shouted at the top of her lungs "HELLLL YESSS!". The Overlord felt a sweat drop coming out of his forehead, even though skeletons shouldn't sweat, and Ainz realized that somehow, he screwed up... Oh how right he is on that assessment.

* * *

 **Jean's POV**

 **Fuyuki, Japan, 2001**

I was gonna go back and report in my completion of the mission to the Mage's Association, and get my reward from the client who commissioned it.

If I remember correctly, the mission was to kill the mage that was murdering people left and right for his experiments, it's important as that mage might get discovered and make the common people aware of the moonlit world. The mage's name was Ryuunosuke Eiyuu, a sick man who practices the dark arts, which was ironic given his first name means "Hero".

I need to be quick though, I have a war to participate in and a servant to summon, I was prepared to go out of the dead mage's dwelling when I felt a strange sensation.

I was curious and tried to follow where I sensed it came from, it became stronger the closer I went to the source, which was on a wooden desk in a bedroom. The source was a folded form of a big cloth, I proceeded to unfurl it

"It's a flag?" I said, it has an artistic and glorified design of a skull in it, it's beautiful in its own way, but when I gazed upon it, I felt a feeling of dread and terror.

I folded it up again and decided to take it with me, spoils of war and that stuff, it might even be a great catalyst than the feather pen that she obtained. Speaking of war, I must hurry and report this to Rocco Belfeban.

* * *

 **The Clocktower, Great Britain, 2001**

I was in a very creepy and very messy office of the one and only, Rocco Belfeban, he said "Jean, what are you doing here?" clearly surprised I was here.

"I completed my mission and reported it early, but I'm here to tell you what I found" I said coldly, being used to talk to magus in this way, showing even one bit of emotion is weakness in this side of the world.

I reported to him about my findings of the flag and its unholy aura, and if I can use it as the catalyst for my summoning.

"Very well, I admit that flag does make a great catalyst because of its aura and mystery surrounding it, I'm sure you'll summon a strong servant Jean." Rocco said, grinning creepily, uggghhh.

Fortunately I didn't show my distaste and thanked him, then I went out of his office.

I went into my workshop and found a suitable place to draw my summoning circle. But before I start the ritual, a great pain surged in my right hand, it was momentary so I didn't focus on it too much, what I did focus on was the command seal.

Instead of the strange writing that she had as a command seal, it was replaced by the same logo that she saw in the flag. "This is it! Hehehe." feeling giddy that the trust she put on the flag's ability as a catalyst was now validly answered, she started the ritual, excited to what kind of servant she will pull out.

"Let silver and steel be the essence."

"Let stone and archduke of contracts be the foundation."

"Let red be the color I pay tribute to."

"Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall."

"Let the four cardinal gates close."

"Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

"Let it be declared now;"

"your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword."

"Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail."

"Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."

"An oath shall be sworn here."

"I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;"

"I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell."

"From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,"

"come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"

And out came an explosion of red light, what came after gave me a feeling of death and hopelessnsess, black light with purple tips was next until slowly it fades.

And what I saw was something I will never forget for my entire life, it was an 8ft skeleton, that was dressed in jet black robes, accented with purple and gold, a red orb was in its abdomen, a dark halo was floating on his back, it wore 10 rings in each of its fingers, and it held in its hand a twisted version of the Caduceus. It held an aura that was so powerful, the pressure was weighing me down heavily.

The skeleton then spoke in its deep voice, "Servant Caster, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King from the Sorcerer Kingdom."

My body stood frozen because of its deep voice, I can't move a muscle, but it continued to say "I ask of you, are you my master?"

I was trying my hardest to speak, the tall skeleton was to terrifying, but I finally found the courage to speak up and say "My name is Jean Rum, and I am your master."

Is that excitement I hear in my voice... Oh wait the skeleton err.. Ainz still wants to speak, "Then the contract is complete.", before I could do anything to... Him?, I checked his stats...

"HELLL YESSS!" I threw my arms in the air and shouted it out, doing a victory in my mind.

'With this, the war is in the bag." I swear I saw him(?) sweat from his(?) forehead, do skeletons even sweat? Oooohhhh I have so many questions to ask him(?)

And so begins the chaotic adventures of an Overlord and his master.

Servant Sheet

True Name: Ainz Ooal Gown

Class: Caster

Type: Divine Spirit

Source: ?

Region: ?

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Hidden Attribute: Heaven

Qualified Servant Classes: Saber, Assassin

Parameter

Strength: C-

Endurance: A

Agility: C

Mana: EX

Luck: A

N.P: EX

Class Skills

Territory Creation: A-

Item Construction: A-

Personal Skills

Independent Manifestation: EX

As someone who was still alive when summoned, Ainz will be independent of himself and doesn't needs his master to survive.

Magic Resistance: A+

Magic Spells below A+ rank will be nullified, any Magic Spells above A+ rank will damage him.

Physical Resistance: A

Physical Damage below A rank will be nullified, any physical damage above A rank will damage him.

Dark Wisdom: EX

Anything related to magic will be learned and understood quickly by Ainz. Though if the magic is unique to the person, he won't be able to use it, only understand its uses.

Discernment of a King (Fake): A

He will gain a servant's True Name, stats, and skills through observation, any stat concealment that exceeds A rank will make it obselete.

Golden Rule: B

His vault was full of gold and items that he collected over the years of his life, Ainz owned over 11 World Item which are powerful weapons/items which have the potential to change the world.

Sorcerer King: A

Learned hundreds of spells in his time, this will make him use his magic spells more proficiently.

Undead King: A+

Anything related to things undead, he will gain control over it and will be instantly proficient in it.

Divinity: B+

The citizens of both Nazarick and Sorcerer Kingdom revered him as a God of Death, Life, and Wisdom, even if he himself is still not a god.

Charisma: A

The citizens of both Nazarick and Sorcerer Kingdom liken him for a fair and benevolent ruler.

Noble Phantasms

Tomb of Nazarick: EX

Will be able to summon the whole tomb into the world, which is inefficient since it needs tremendous amount of mana to maintain, though summoning the guardians or citizens of Nazarick will be more safe and efficient.

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown: A++

This staff increases the power of his magic spells, and summon powerful elemental creatures to assist him in battle. It can only be wielded by Ainz Ooal Gown.

The Goal of All Life is Death: EX

This skill is the trump card of Ainz, any instant-death magic spells will become so powerful, it bypasses resistances and immunities, also affects anything that lacks the concept of death. Although the instant-death spells will be delayed for 12 seconds, and has a cooldown of 100 hours.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **To those who followed and favorited my oneshot, thank you, it was my first story. But as you can see it's rewritten so the readers will have a more enjoyable read.**

 **Also changed a few of his skills, and thank you to the reviewer who said that TGOALID should be a NP, because it really fits being his most powerful skill in the anime.**

 **I'm not sure if I can continue story for now, maybe in a few weeks or so. Because you know, it's a demerit for being a highschool grade fanfic writer hehehe.**

 **But I will continue this story, :3**

 **Should I add Peroronchino? In my mind it seems an interesting idea, thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Holy Man

**Chapter 1: The Holy Man**

 **Ainz POV**

My master, the one who summoned me... Is a really eccentric person, 2 hours after I was summoned and she was babbling all throughout the day, making one-sided conversation, asking if I have any books, and asking other many question that I only remembered two.

Which was, am I someone from the Age of Gods, and am I actually Solomon, I answered yes and no respectively. From what I got from the Grail, Age of Gods was where divinity was prominent back then, since that's what I can accurately depict as someone from Yggdrasil. And I ain't Solomon from the Bible, else I wouldn't summoned as a skeleton then, though maybe she saw my 10 rings and assumed I was him.

Then at night, when we stepped out of her workshop, my master suddenly became this cold and calculating character, which I guessed is a facade. I kinda understood why she acts like that, because I have to act like a perfect god and ruler to the guardians, which I'm not haha...

Switching to a Spiritual Body is pretty convenient though, don't have to cast "Complete Invisibility" when we got out.

'Caster, we're leaving for Trifas in Romania, for the war will start there.' my master telepathically said, hmmm.. I wonder what the nights look like there, it might be what Blue Planet-san always described to us. It surprised me a little when I was summoned here in 21st century, the technology here was not much developed compared to the ones in my time. And I must say, everything here is beau-

'The church mediator is also there, which means we have to register ourselves as participants of the war.' she said, halting what I was thinking, hmmm...

'I could just teleport us there master' I said, the Grail gave me enough information about the place, so it should work.

'Really?' disbelieving me for teleporting us there.

'Yes, just find a place where people are scarce.' she then found a park outside of the Clock Tower, there's no people at the moment, but just to make sure.

'Thank you master.' I said telepathically, I then materialized in front of her, though I feel massive anticipation from my master even if I can't with back turned infront of her.

Seems like the the area is clear, but just to be safe I casted [Detect Magic], with this any traps made by magic will be easily detected, fortunately there is none.

I then casted [Gate] an obsidian colored hole appeared before us, "Go on master, it's safe" noticing that master was standing there, staring at awe.

"Whoa, you're amazing Caster!" My master exclaimed, hmmm...

"Do magus here don't know teleportation?" I asked surprised a little, though it make sense, teleporting is a tricky business in reality. Thankfully my teleportation came from a game haha...

"No actually, only Zelretch knows how to" my master answered. Though I noticed a strange mixture of worship and dislike, and was thinking about something, from the way her eyes seem to narrow at nothing. I wanted to ask who this Zelretch is. But first things first.

"Come on master, step inside."

"Oh, right" stopping from whatever she was thinking.

As soon as we step in, we were already out, what greeted me was a great plain, and a blue clear sky. It was beautiful. I noticed that we are just outside of Trifas, thankfully no one seeemed to notice, "Should we continue to head on to the church master?" I asked, in a good mood as I was finally feeling the genuine article of nature's beauty in Earth.

"Yes Caster, the sooner we participate, the sooner we prepare." We went inside the city and I proceeded to my spiritual body. Taking note that the city looked older than other cities, it had a peaceful and calming feel to it. It's sad that in the coming of days, this will be made a battlefield.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

As Shirou Kotomine and Semiramis finished mind controlling the four red masters, while also summoning the 4 servants. The Assassin then says "A master and her servant is here, master" as she noticed what the dove familiars she stationed at the city saw.

"A master has already summoned her servant, a shame." Shirou said, hoping to also ensnare the master before summoning the servant. But not all plans work perfectly, as the saying goes.

"Let me see Assassin so I can discern her servant" curious as to what kind of servant the master summoned.

"Very well master" she said, a big floating screen appeared in front of them, allowing them to see the servant and the master. It was a surprise to them, as they doubt there should be any servant that should have an appearance like that, of a skeleton. Nonetheless, the white haired priest shrugged off his surprise and started focusing on the skeleton, letting his "True Name Discernment" skill do its work.

What he saw was something surprising to say the least, although he is out in the open with the familiar keeping watch, it seemed like the screen gets blurry whenever the dove focuses on the skeleton, not only that but he can't see anything about the skeleton/servant, True Name, Stats, Noble Phantasm nothing. It was very troubling for the Asian priest, but he can clearly see the amount of mana that was oozing from the skeleton so much so that he can feel it here, and for some reason that thing was like the source of every evil. He can't help but feel a little hopeless after feeling such intensity of pure evil, so his face started to pale.

He controlled himself despite the persistent feeling of dread, and when he looked at Semiramis, the Assassin of Red was shaking, her face pale, eyes widening, pupils constricting, and lips quivering. She was feeling the evil aura that the skeleton was pouring out, she felt like a damsel in distress. The Ancient Poisoner looked like she was about scream until Shirou shouted at her, which was rare, "Snap out of it Semiramis!" saying her true name just to get her attention.

It worked as she looked upon him, still shaking nonetheless, and said with a tone of nervousness "What the hell is that thing?!"

Shirou answered "It looks like it's the woman's servant." although it looked like he was shivering as he said that.

"Then why is it like that! It can't be a hero nor an anti-hero!" she vehemently said, bordering shouting.

"I honestly don't know." he said with sadness, doubt clearly ridden with it.

"..."

Silence became their companion for a short period of time, never leaving them for a second until the white-haired priest said "But I will not give up, even if that thing gets in way!"

The priest remembered many horrible events that haunted him from his pasts until now, people were screaming, everything was in a blaze of fire, and chaos as far as the eye can see. At that day he decided that he must that humanity's salvation is the solution, no wars, no suffering, and no more despair. Resolve and determination was slowly filling him and his eyes. Making his eyes seem to glow more vividly, he will not be stopped by anything, as right now the solution was underground the Yggdemillennia Castle.

He only needs to win this war, he came so far, planning every step ahead not slacking off even one bit, to even think of giving up is ridiculous. Shirou will give humanity the salvation it needs, he will win, even if that servant gets in the way.

The way Shirou said that, Semiramis felt her morale go up a bit, yes, she will follow her master regardless and help him with anything she can. With their despair slowly leaving the room, they felt a little hope resurfacing within them, but "Can we truly eliminate that servant when the time comes?" she asked.

"That I also don't have an answer to." he answered

"..."

"But we'll cross that bridge when we see it."

"Alright then master." she said, staring into empty space as it looked she was in a deep thought.

"For now don't agitate it, and also hide the masters within the room we reserved for them."

"Understood." she said

With the master and servant duo walking near to their church, hiding the masters is a priority. He stared intensely onto the skeleton and said "I won't let anything stand in the way of my wish for humanity's salvation, even if you were the one to block the path." as he felt at this one, everything that will happen was God's will, and only if he won will he understand that God supports his cause.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **And here is chapter 1, hoped you enjoyed. Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to publish an early chapter, cuz I was oddly motivated.**

 **Though thx for the reviewer who pointed out the nerf on TGOALID in the previous chapter, totally didn't mean for that. XD**

 **Anyways expect for a chapter this Saturday or Sunday, thank you :3**

 **P.S: A thx to the person who PM'ed me that Ainz should've had a charisma skill, and I agree with his "incredible" acting skills, he was able to convince a lot of people that he is a good king. If you want to check it out just go to the prologue where his stat sheet is.**

 **P.P.S: A reviewer pointed out to me, shouldn't Ainz have independent action or manifestation. The answer is yes, but I've never thought of that actually, independent manifestation should be good, as he was still alive when he was summoned. Thx :3**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Two-Faced Master

**Chapter 2 – Two-Faced Master**

 **The Clocktower, Great Britain, 2001**

 **Jean's POV**

Hehehe, its my lucky day! I summoned a very strong servant, his stats are very strong for a caster, but his skills are what changed everything, most of them are A rank and above, except for the "Golden Rule" which is B rank. And with his over powered Noble Phantasms, the war is truly in the bag.

My bubbly side showed itself when I kept talking to him about things, like were you a very rich person back then, were you truly the strongest Magic Caster in his time, were you someone from the Age of Gods, do you have books with you, do you know necromancy, where did you get that staff from, and other stuff. Though he seemed overwhelmed, mmmmooouuuhhhh, just answer those questions already!

And for the record, I didn't pout at that time, no if I did, I wouldn't be Jean Rum. One of the strongest Mages in the Clocktower... Promise, don't look at me like that! I have my dignity to protect...

Though I noticed some things from him, he was the strongest magic caster at his time, he was also a king in that time, while he also has 10 rings in his fingers... Maybe he was actually King Solomon from the Bible! So I asked him if he was actually King Solomon.

He said no... Really? I actually thought he's King Solomon, hmmmm maybe I overthinked about it a little, though he answered yes that he was from the Age of Gods. Wait... Didn't he have Independent Manifestation at EX rank, was he still alive when I summoned him.

I was about to ask, when I noticed he was actually sitting on a jet black throne, where did that even come from? I didn't bother him because he looks like he was thinking about something, but what is it about? I then noticed the distorted version of Caduceus was floating beside him.

I think it was called "Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown" couldn't he thought of something original when naming it, a staff like that should have a name on it own... I couldn't think of any name for it though, maybe when I get back to reading in my library I'll be able to decide a name for it.

* * *

 **Evening**

I've read all the books about fiction and history, but I still got nothing on what to name that staff, and while I was on it, I decided to search the history books for Ainz Ooal Gown. Sadly nothing came up, not even a mention, hint, or even a reference of sort about him and the name of his kingdom. Like he didn't even exist in this world...

Nah, that's impossible, surely the grail can only summon someone that was known in the past in this world so there has to be some books or information about him. Someone of his stature should be known by many people, so why!? Why can't I find anything about him!

Then I noticed that it's already night time, in my quest for finding a fitting name for an awe-inducing staff and finding information about my servant made me unaware of the time. Oh dear that's not good at all, I haven't been this focused about one thing in so many years.

I should get going, registering ourselves is more important than getting information on my servant... I think. I went into the room where I summoned Caster and I saw him still sitting on his throne still thinking about something, well whatever it was, we need to get going. So to get his attention, I poked his eyeholes, somehow I knew it wouldn't offend him or anything, and lo and behold it worked.

"Hmm, what is it master?" said the tall and scary skeleton.

"We need to get going Caster." I answered, with my two fingers still in his eyeholes.

"Can you remove your fingers from my eyes master, contrary to popular belief, I can't see clearly with you poking it." Caster said

"Sorry, but you looked like you're in a deep thought sooo..." removing my fingers from his eyeholes, hoping that he'll get my meaning.

"..." A sigh escaped from his mouth, though it sounded he only used his voice, because I know skeletons couldn't breath... Maybe Caster does that a lot before he became a skeleton? He must've lead a stressful life if he was used to sighing even when he became a skeleton.

"What do you need, master?"

"Weeeellllll, we kinda have to get going Caster." And we really need to hurry, the next flight to Romania is 9:00 pm, and I don't want to be late when it comes to things like this.

"Where to master?" Caster asked, I'm liking his very deep voice hehehe, makes me feel calm. Anyways "I'll tell you when we get out Caster."

"Alright then" he answered, standing up from his throne and grabbing his staff.

"That's right lazy bones, move hehe." I just can't take it and made the pun, giggling as he was groaning at it, wait how did he even understand it? Maybe the grail gave him an understanding about puns, oh this is going to be fun!

First things first, before I went out of my workshop, I took a deep breath, exhaled, and don my emotionless mask that I wear when dealing any Magus related things. As we got out, Caster already switched to his spiritual body and disappeared... Yea I'm totally going to ask about it later, convenient though, I can't have him freaking out Magi with his skeleton form, thinking that a monster somehow infiltrated the Clocktower.

Yea I just don't to handle that one, anyway as I walk through the halls, I telepathically spoke to him and said 'Caster, we're leaving for Trifas in Romania, for the War will start there.' Silence, he didn't speak, hmmmm... Looks like he was thinking again, wait there should be something I didn't say, oh.

'The church mediator is also there, which means we'll have register to him as participants of the war.' Yep, another reason to go out, strange though, the church is on our side in this War. Smells suspicious if you asked me, but we'll cross that bridge when we see it.

'I could teleport us there master' Caster suddenly spoke, giving me the chills, did he just say?..

'Really?!' I replied disbelieving that he could teleport us there, somewhere so faraway from here.

'Yes, just find a place where people are scarce.' Curiosity got the better of me and just beelined at the nearest park, with the night out, there shouldn't be any people staying there. By the time I was still contemplating on how my servant will teleport us in Trifas, we were already in the park.

'Here you go Caster, there should be no people here' anticipation on seeing how he does it.

'Thank you master' he said, materializing in front of me, he faced forward and said "Detect Magic" what does that I wonder. A second later and he seemed relieved, he thrust his staff slightly forward and said "Gate" and what appeared was an obsidian colored hole. It floated right in front of us, Caster then turned his gaze to me and said.

"Go on master, it's safe" he said, I was standing there shocked and in awe, that thing can truly instantly transport us to Trifas? Amazing!

"Whoa, you're amazing Caster!" I exclaimed, removing my mask for a little bit. Though it makes sense, he couldn't be the Sorcerer King if he didn't know any teleportation spells! In this era only Zelretch could do something like that because of his mastery of 2nd True Magic.

"Do Magi here don't know how to teleport?" he asked, seemingly confused about my excitement, looked like he had high expectations for Magic in this era.

"No actually, only Zelretch knows how to." I answered, the feats he achieved when he was still human was astounding, I have to respect him for that, though his constant mischievous streak is what makes me tick. He's really annoying when he wants to, and with how most can't handle training under him I wouldn't hesitate to say yes if someone asked me do I hate him.

Then Caster's deep voice called out to me and said "Come on master, step inside"

"Oh, right" making me stop contemplating about that damned old vampire.

* * *

As soon I stepped inside the portal thingy, a large green plain and a clear blue sky greeted me, it's so peaceful, maybe if I weren't here for the War, I would ask for a vacation and stay here in Trifas. Caster followed suit, as he stepped out, the portal disappeared. He seemed to be also staring at the beautiful scenery, but we still have a work to do.

It looked like he also realized what we came here to do and asked "Should we head on to the church master?"

"Yes Caster, the sooner done, the sooner we can prepare." I started walking to the town, making a beeline for the church with Caster switching to his spiritual form as I stepped in the town.

'We're so going to win this war, I can feel it hehe' I inwardly said, excited as to what will happen when the War starts.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **If you guys are wondering, why the early chapter bru? It's 'cuz I'll be busy this weekend, I got some school work to finish and pass at Monday. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter though, thx :3**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Two Opportunists

**Chapter 3 – The Two Opportunists**

 **Ainz POV**

The moment my master and I neared the church, I instantly sensed something, it's faint but I can feel it, a holy aura but one tainted with a smidge of... Negativity, not only that but it's potent, it may have something to do with being near a church.

Nonetheless that aura is focused unto one specific point, though to understand better. Like a small iron ball, like in its description small but it's heavy for its size because of its density with iron.

I want to say that it's actually a servant I'm sensing, but if the information from the grail is correct, I can instictively sense if there's a servant nearby, unless it's an Assassin class servant, then I can immediately tell if I'm near one if... well... I'm near one hahaha...

And what I'm sensing is different, it's aura is potent enough to be a servant, but at the same time it's small enough to be not. Whoever it is, I'll find it out sooner, I immediately notified of my master with this discovery, 'Master, I suggest you keep your guard up.' of course my master didn't show any reaction outwardly, but she immediately asked 'Why Caster?"

'I sensed something unusual master.' I answered

'What is it?'

'A mix of a holy and negative aura, a disorienting matter.'

'Alright then Caster.' she answered

Of course all of this conversation was made by telepathy, we can't risk being heard, even if we're in a kinda neutral ground, that unusual aura made me cautious. Whoever has that aura, is someone that must be approached with caution, I might be paranoid, but this paranoia kept me from getting pk'ed too often even before Touch Me came for my rescue on that fateful night.

So as we opened the doors of the church, I focused on the source, and what I saw was an extremely exotic man, he has white hair, with brown skin, his eyes were amber, and has an average height. He smiles warmly at us or at my master more likely, but I know that the smile was a play, a trick to fool a common man.

"Welcome to the church young lady, what are you doing here?" he questioned my master

"I'm here to register as a participant of the War." she answered, walking nearer to the white haired priest, the doors of the church automatically closed with a resounding clap. Strange, but I won't focus on that matter.

"Ah, so you're a master, can you show me your command seals?" he asked, staring right into the eyes of my master, but he seemed to take a fleeting glance to where I'm at, it can't be that he can see me right...

"Here it is." my master showed her seals to the priest. He looked towards the seals and said while smiling.

"Well then, you are officially a participant." he said

"And clearly an ally of mine until we have defeated the master's of black"

"So you're the church mediator who is sent to help us." my master said, narrowing her eyes on the man, hmmm... It looks like she suspects him also.

But the man doesn't seem to notice, and just smiled, he opened his mouth saying "Yes, my name is Shirou Kotomine, you may call me Shirou."

"And what is your name young lady?" Shirou asked my master.

"My name is Jean Rum, and you may call me Jean." She answered, but she was still narrowing her eyes to him, looks like Shirou noticed, he gave her a sheepish smile and asked "Why do you show hostility to me Jean?"

"I don't trust you Shirou." my brunette master straightforwadly said.

"And why is that?" the Asian priest questioned.

"Call it a hunch, but I feel you'll stab me in the back once we killed the Masters of Black." she answered

"Besides I like working alone, if you don't mind." she continued

Seems true enough, with that mask she's wearing, I doubt she wants to risk someone finding out about it just for the sake of being close to people often and the fact she is clearly suspicious of Shirou.

It's unhealthy if I think about it but I won't judge, though I still don't get her character fully though I have the gist of it.

Oh looks like the priest wants to talk, "I won't, though it would be better if we're informing one another." he said.

"Yeah, it's fine, though I still won't work with you unless necessary." my bespectacled master said

"Like I said, I won't mind if you want to work alone." Shirou looks like he was contemplating something, that's not good.

"I've thought of something, would you like to hear it?" he asked

My master looks like she knows where this is going, well I do too but I don't want to, though my master's eyes seem to glint... Ugggghhhh I don't like this.

"Go on"

"So we can trust one another more, maybe we can show our servants to each other?" there it is in whatever setting I'm in, I really hate it to be put in the spotlight, but it looks like I can't avoid it, if my master's eyes of pride were to tell. "I'll go first then, don't be surprised though." this sly vixen, I can just hear the mischievous and proud tone she has.

"Go on Caster introduce yourself to them." 'You know master, if my legend didn't reach up until now, I would've fervently deny that order.' I spoke to her telepathically, 'Oohh, we're so gonna talk about this Caster.'

I then materialized myself, with blue and a little black motes of light exploded to announce my presence. "Servant Caster, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom." My deep voice resounding through out the church, I noticed that the priest's face looked a little pale, hahaha.

It looked like he was gonna stutter, but it seems he got himself under control. "I'll gladly return the favor." Shirou said with a forced smile at the end.

"I am the Assassin of Red, my true name is Semiramis, nice to meet you." She smoothly said, though I can pretty much tell that she forced that one out. An Assassin class, hmmm so that's why I felt a bare presence beside the exotic man.

"Discern Enemy" I quietly casted at both of them, and surprise surprise, our mystery man has a level of 62, while Semiramis' level is 57-70. Weird, why can Semiramis' level reach to 70 hmmm... A mystery that I'll get the bottom off but first, looks like Shirou's a servant or equivalent to one at least... My master then suddenly spoke halting my thoughts. "So the first poison user is your servant, at least your servant is good."

"I truly am luck to have summon her." Shirou said calmly

"So is there something you like to inform us about, or can we go now?" my master questioned Shirou, clearly she wants to get out of the church.

"Ah yes, a new type of servant will be summoned for this War." he answered, a new type of servant, what type I suppose?

"And what type of servant will it be?" my master asked, "A Ruler class, summoned by the grail to govern the war." he answered, maybe this man is the Ruler servant, a twist that I don't like to experience.

"It makes sense, having a 7v7 battle royale differ from past wars, a mediator from the grail itselfis fair enough." my master said, yes truly it makes sense, without a neutral party, who knows what kind of actions that other masters would do.

"When will this servant be summoned?" she asked, why does she want to know though, if we want to make the Ruler an ally it'll be impossible to do so, unless the Master of Black somehow cheated.

"That I don't know."

"Then we'll get going Shirou."

"Take care, I suppose." Shirou said, as we stepped out of the church with my master closing the doors. "So where will we go master?" I asked, instantly switching to my spiritual body when we were near the town, "There's an inn that will accommodate us, we'll go there." she answered.

"If you say so master."

"Caster, have you noticed something odd about the priest?" She asked, I want this little detail all to myself since I'm not sure what to make of Shirou, but what the heck.

"That man may potentially be a servant master." I answered, she was seemingly surprised, but she schooled her expression soon enough.

"Is that so, but why?" it seems like her suspicions on the man was growing, understandably so, a man from the church is not only our ally, but he is also a potential servant.

"He may be the Ruler class servant of the War." I answered, not liking that possibility at all.

"It's too early to call him the Ruler servant, but it's possible." hmmm... She's right, it's too early to call Shirou that, but I can't think of something else... Hmmm... It's possible, "He may be a surviving servant from the previous War." I answered.

Looks like she understands, but skeptical "But as soon as the War ends, all servants would disappear, as there is nothing that will supply them mana." she said.

"Unless they have independent manifestation, or worse incarnated."

Haaaahhhh, my master sighed audibly, looks like she understands that this is troublesome. "It looks like the War became more complicated than it seems." she said tiredly, "Indeed" I answered, after that, only silence accompanied our journey. It wasn't long before we arrived at the inn, it has a humble and cozy feel to it, very rare these days I suppose.

We entered our room, she removed her shoes before jumping into bed. After that she instantly fell asleep, with the resounding snores accompanying said sleep. I looked around, then materialized myself on the corner of the room, sitting on my throne while I'm at it.

I placed my bony knuckles under my chin, thinking, planning. If I need to win this war I have to go all out, then I'll return to my world, to my family.

I looked towards the sleeping form of my master, I don't know why I feel attached to her, but I don't mind. Maybe after the war I'll ask if she wants to go with me, but first things first, I must win the war in order for me to do so. I won't lose this War, I will eliminate those who gets in my way, or my name isn't Ainz Ooal Gown, the former name of the most powerful PK guild in Yggdrasil.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Summonings

**Chapter 4 – The Summonings**

 **Trifas, Romania, 2001**

 **Ainz POV**

As I just sat on my throne, doing nothing but thinking, planning, and still trying to process on what happened and what will happen. It was night time when my master slept, supposedly it's the standard time to start the war, but it seems like it won't happen for now, I could erect defenses here in the inn, but if I were to make too many people would've noticed, which is trouble I don't want my master experiencing.

Although I suppose after a day or two, I could suggest to my master that we move out, with my [Create Fortress] magic we could have a base that would serve for the duration of the war.

I then decided to start a reconnaissance, it wouldn't be bad to know the battlefield that we will use for the war. With that, I first casted [Anti – Information Magic Wall] on the room, any surveillance magic that the enemy uses will be denied, then [Widen Magic: Anti-Life Cocoon] I used widen magic so the spell would extend throughout the room, by doing so I've basically denied access to the room by any lifeforms without my permission.

I then extended my hand into my inventory, searching for the "Mirror of Remote Viewing", normally any anti-search magic would've countered the magic item, but then again I only want to see the battlefield that we will use, not Magi workshop or whatsoever.

With the mirror in front of me, I was given an eagle view of the town and its surroundings, I have said it but I will say it again, this town and the green plains is absolutely beautiful.

Anyways, I've looked for specific locations and noticed that the town is perfect for the war, which is sad, nonetheless the town is filled with open areas good enough for one on one duel for servants, it also has numerous choke points which are perfect for Assassins and Casters who can lay traps in it.

I then looked unto the plains, which is surely to be used for the war, obviously a very open area, perfect for cannon fodders and raining destruction from the sky. Although I'm willing to bet that this area will be used more often than the town, as the destruction would be easier to hide from the public eyes.

I then looked for perfect spots to cast my [Create Fortress] magic, thankfully I found one, just outside the town, near some ruins, but ultimately in a forest. If it were normal circumstances I would've just sightsee the ruins, I can't do that with the war that will start.

I've seen everything that Trifas has to offer, so I promptly returned the magic item into my inventory. After that I just stared into nothing, one of those rare moments where I stopped thinking and just stared into space, I then remembered that I have a skill, or Noble Phantasm as it was called, The Tomb of Nazarick.

Which lets me summon anyone from the tomb here into this world, a very useful ability if I were to win this war. I wanted to test this ability, but I have second thoughts, as just about anyone I will summon will freak out, whether it's because they're in a different world, I'm in a different world, or I have a master, and even maybe the three if I summon either the Guardians or the Pleiades Maids.

Then again, I could just summon the normal citizens of Nazarick, like those maids that help in maintaining the cleanliness of the tomb and serve food for others. Cixous and Lumiere if I can recall were some that helped me with miscellaneous, and the latter helped in preparing food for the three guests that I had.

As the sun is preparing to rise up into the sky, I decided to summon Cixous first, the summoning was interesting to say the least, a tear in the fabric of reality appeared infront of me, looks like the spell [Gate] but this one is colored gold, thankfully my master didn't seem disturbed and just slept away.

After a few seconds, a curious face showed itself out of the portal, it's Cixous I said inwardly, and when she saw me, tears broke out of her eyes and stepped out of the portal. She then kneeled, still crying, then said "Milord it's so good to see you!"

I reached for a handkerchief from my inventory and gave it to her, she then proceeds to use the handkerchief after much convincing. "It's also good to see one of my children." I said, she smilled brightly at my words, then questioned "If it's not too much to ask, where were you milord?"

I then explained to her what happened so far, and to say that she was shocked was underestimating it, she almost killed my master because she thought I was managed to be enslaved by her, thankfully I stopped and calmed her down, no matter how much weak the maid is to me and the guardians, she is still strong enough to beat a normal person senseless.

Of course she looked at me with great surprise, I then explained to her that my master wasn't a bad person, and only I am helping her at my own free will. With a sigh of relief, I calmed the maid down, but when I looked unto Cixous face, she has the same look that the guardians has when praising me... This can't be too good...

"As expected of my lord, to be so generous enough to extend a hand towards a weak human." and there it is, somehow I feel irritated with the comment about my master, but I dismissed it as there is much important things to do. "With me gone, the Tomb must've been spiraling into chaos." I said to Cixous, she nods her head and said "Everyone is focusing on locating where you are, especially the Overseer."

"Then please announce my well-being to Nazarick."

"Yes milord!" she exclaimed

"Oh and please prepare food enough for one person." I said

"Why milord?"

"For my ma- errr.. The human, I'll be summoning you again."

"Oh, alright then." after she said that, gold motes of light exploded, and she disappeared. Hopefully the summon includes the objects they were holding.

After that I waited for about 30 minutes then summoned the maid, the golden portal appears again and out came Cixous, holding a tray of food that looked really good, a plate of bacon, eggs and mashed potato, bread and what I assume a cup of coffee. "Here it is milord." she said, holding the tray and lifting it up slightly.

"Umu, good job Cixous, just place it at that table over there."

She proceeded to gently place the tray on the table near the bed, Cixous then faced towards me and bowed slightly. Still happy to see me, if the big smile on her lips can tell, "I'm glad to be of service milord. Also it is very good to see you."

"To you as well Cixous." I returned

"By the way, have you announced my situation to Nazarick?"

"Yes milord, although most of them took it badly, especially the guardians." she answered, standing upright

"Have they calmed down at least?" I questioned

"Yes milord, although I think the Guardians are still miffed about it."

I let out a sigh of relief, anytime that I could summon the guardians, I don't want them instantly targeting my master out of spite. Then again, I would too if one of the citizens of Nazarick were to be in my situation, especially if it were the Guardians.

"You can return now Cixous, oh and tell the guardians to prepare. I might summon them soon enough."

"Yes milord, it's really good seeing you're fine milord." she said, smiling warmly at me, then disappearing like the last time, what an angel I realized, though she is a Homunculus, her personality is very gentle.

Silence soon reigned upon the room, with my master's snoring the only sound fighting against the silence. Everytime I look at her, something nostalgic hits me really hard, the only time this happens is when I think about my mother, bless her hardworking soul... She can't be, right? My mother was born somewhere in 2077, and that is far from happening now... So why? Why does she seem so... Familiar?

I stopped thinking there, those questions are something I hope will be answered, I could've just left her after I was summoned but... Something told me to stay with her, a compulsion that pulses within me even to this hour.

I should stop thinking about it, it makes my mind grow tired. I just sat on my throne, waiting for my master to wake up, once the sun has fully risen, she awoke vigorously, with her face pale, eyes wide, and her forehead filled with sweat.

She looked upon me and what I saw was fatigue, like a man who just went through a marathon. She then exclaimed "You were so awesome! I mean you're still awesome but you get what I'm saying." hmmmm... If I recall correctly, everytime she will sleep, she will get a peek into my memories.

"I guess so master." I shrugged, not really knowing what she saw.

"No, really you're so awesome, I didn't know you could use melee weapons as well!"

"Oh, well I did know the basics, but that's about it." looks like she saw my adventuring as Momon.

"But it's really impressive, for someone like you, to be able to use weapons is really amazing!"

After that she didn't stop telling how amazing and awesome I am, my forehead sweats as she continues to talk, I shrugged waited for her to stop, doing the same thing as I did to Peroronchino, sometimes that perverted bird can't stop talking when he's excited.

And she did stop, after a minute or so, her stomach grumbled, and her face contorted to one who faces immense hunger, so I said "There's food for you at the table master."

"Ah, thanks Caster, though where did it come from?"

"One of the maids from my home prepared it."

"Oh, but how did that happen?" she asked

"My Noble Phantasm [Tomb of Nazarick] can summon anyone from my home."

"Okay." she went out of her bed to sit near the table, she picked picked up the fork and the knife, then ate in a surprisingly neat manner, looks like she loved the food, everytime she took a bite a big smile forms on her lips. Makes me miss having a human body, wonder what food tastes like? A question that I may never personally answer, it's a price to pay to have this power I wield, I suppose.

* * *

 **Shirou POV**

As Jean and her servant went out of the church, I sat at the nearby chair, rubbing the bangs of hair, thinking about the recent events, looks like the war became much harder to win, but still I must win, for the sake of humanity, even if a servant like him is participating, I must win.

I looked unto Semiramis, and saw nervousness on her, I understand. For someone so terrifying to be infront of you, you can't help but feel that death is right beside you, much less if that someone looks like a scary and tall skeleton.

"Have you gathered the catalyst that the masters brought?" I asked her, hoping to distract her from whatever she is thinking.

"Ah, yes master, all of them are in the summoning room." she answered

"And did you hypnotized all of them?"

"Yes."

"Good." now that we have the masters on our control, we can send suggestive commands to them, making them summon the servants without realizing they're under mind control.

Silence reigned upon the church, with that servant in the war, this cold silence might happen very often. I really hope that I can beat him, but nonetheless it's all God's will, if He sent that servant to test my resolve, then I will very much pass that test, but if He decided that I must fail then fail I am.

Although I like to think that God supports my idea for all of humanity's salvation... It looked like the silence will continue for an eternity, but Semiramis then asked "Do you really think we have the chance to eliminate that servant?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I really can't think of any chance of victory upon the black-robed skeleton when he arrived infront of me.

"..."

"But for the sake of humanity, I will do everything I can to overcome this obstacle."

"Hmm" looks like she was a little satisfied with that answer.

"Then I'll help you with anything that I can master." she spoke, with resolve coating those words.

"I look forward for your help then." I said

With the cold silence that now turned into something comfortable, I moved myself out of the chair, walking towards the room where Semiramis put the masters. Where we will begin summoning the servants, "Come on then Assassin, we need to summon our servants."

"Very well master." she said, following me towards the room, filled with masters and Semiramis' poisonous gas.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **I will rewrite some of the parts in chapter 2 and 3 next week, so uhhh look forward to it.**

 **Why the early chapter? Well I wrote the 3rd chapter earlier then just decided to publish yesterday, then I started writing this yesterday also.**


	6. Chapter 5 - The Master's Impression

**Chapter 5 – The Master's Impression**

 **Trifas, Romania, 2001**

 **Jean POV**

As we walked near to the inn I've talked about to Caster, I start to loosen myself up, relax for a bit until we get to our room. We walked in the inn, and went to the receptionist to get the key, I then went for my room not minding about Caster.

It was a tiring day, reporting to the Mage HQ, visiting Rocco, summoning my servant, going to Trifas... You get the point, hehehe, it still makes me wanna laugh when I saw Shirou's when he saw my servant in the flesh... Bones? Whatever, but that priest makes me really suspicious, maybe it was his smile? It was fake, like my mask whenever I deal with Magi.

I don't know really, but I'll know sooner or later. I just really need to sleep, so when got into the room, I removed my shoes, then walked sluggishly towards the bed. I jumped onto it and instantly fell asleep, but I was awake enough to notice Caster materializing with his throne, times like this I wonder what it's like to not need sleep? Well I won't answer that soon, with that the darkness slowly invaded my vision until I saw nothing but a black place.

* * *

 **?**

 **Third POV**

Jean suddenly saw a black knight with a red shoulder cape clashing with numerous ogres and goblins, though it was more like a one-sided slaughter than a clash with the knight doing the killing. She noticed that the knight was only wildly swinging his swords like a child would with a stick, relying on his brute strength to cut through the monsters like a hot knife to butter.

And then she heard what sounds like electricity producing its cracking sound, she looked around and saw a beautiful woman making lightning that kills many goblins. Jean was impressed as it looked like the woman casted that spell with only a word, not needing a chant to cast the spell.

She then saw the goblins and ogre making a run for their life, as they realized that they've no chance at fighting the two. She then heard a collective group cry of astonishment and celebration, saying things like "I didn't know you were this strong Mr. Momon!" "You might even beat our strongest swordsman!" "Nabel's magic was amazing!"

Then the realization kicked in, shouldn't she be seeing the memories of his servant? Then why is it different? She got her answer when he saw the black knight in a wooden room, with his helmet removed counting coins, its Ainz she thought. Seeing him in that armor was surprising to her, add the fact that he killed those monsters a while ago and she was in awe.

She heard the sound of knocking on the room's door, she then saw Ainz putting his helmet back on and when he said "Come in." the door opened and revealed the woman from earlier. Ainz then said "Is there something you need Nabel?"

"Yes Ma.. Mr. Momon"

Ainz then put his palm unto his face, like someone would do when they're tired of something, but he removed and said "Well, what is it?"

"The iron ore that you ordered from the merchant is ready." she answered, with a professional tone while at it.

"I see, then give this money as payment." he said handing the sack of coins to her.

"But, why are you ordering it from many different sources?" Nabel asked.

"It's to test how the Exchange Box appraises things."

"Then I'll make haste in delivering this payment." she said

Ainz then said to her with a tone of caution "Right, but if the situation arises. You know what to do, right?"

After that it was Nabel saying what she will do in case an unknown enemy was suddenly unto her, with Ainz suplementing with more commands and ideas to do so.

Suddenly she saw Ainz in a colosseum, wearing a teal robe with leather armor, he wields a dagger and a staff, different from the distorted staff she saw her Caster holding. Jean then noticed that he was looking down upon a downed opponent that looked like a monster, but was unrecognizable due to the heavy bleeding and burns it was experiencing. She then heard her Caster say "This is what sets me above you, I didn't need my magic to beat you Martial Lord."

"Then please, show me your true power milord." it said through bated breath

Then Ainz said something, but she didn't hear it clearly as she was focused on the downed sight of Ainz' opponent. Jean heard him say "Now come at me with your own full power Martial Lord!"

The massive brute then wildly ran straight at him, swinging its weapon at full power and speed, striking at different angles towards Ainz, but he didn't seem to take damage. The Martial Lord saw this, although it was too late to see this as Ainz suddenly lunged at it with his dagger and stabbed it through its chest, suddenly an explosion was heard as big flames burst out of the brute's body.

It fell with a smile on its face, seemingly satisfied that Ainz went a little serious at the Martial Lord. Silence filled the colosseum as disbelieve spread to the faces of the spectators, and within the center of the colosseum she saw a blonde man wearing luxurious robes with dread and fear spreading to his face.

"Listen to me all of you!" she heard Ainz shout, with a black miasma slowly spreading throughout his body.

"I will build my own Adventurer's Guild in my kingdom, to those under the Guild I will greatly support you, so grow strong everyone!" Ainz said, with the faces of the spectator changed to that of curiosity, but none of them will expect what he will say and do, neither Jean will.

"Also everyone who's under the Guild will never again show fear at the face of death! To demonstrate." he said surprising everyone at the audacity of such claim. Even surprising his master, Jean focused unto Ainz as she was interested at what her Caster do.

Ainz then put his hand onto his belt, and out came a wand with a pink crystal at the top of it, he pointed it at the corpse of the Martial Lord, whatever he did a green glow emitted from the corpse as slowly it picked itself up. The brute looked around its surrounding with great surprise adorning its face.

As it looked upon Ainz, he suddenly kneeled and said "Thank you milord for bringing this one back to life!" with reverence coating those words. Ainz then said to all of the spectators "To those who wants to be true adventurers, to experience things unlike never before, then visit my kingdom. Know that you will be always welcomed there."

With that said, the scene changed that of a burning surroundings, the tents, trees, the giant wall, all of it. And at the center is Ainz who is then seen wielding a massive scythe, facing him is a massive goat that stood upright with armor that strikes itself as a fierce warrior, it wields a shield and sword combo.

Jean heard Ainz say "Surrender King of Beasts, and I may spare your life." forcing the goat to stand down, but it seems that the it was not willing to as it shouted.

"I have enough pride to be subservient to one being, but not enough to another!" the warrior then charged at Ainz surprisingly fast, going at her Caster in full power, but he was able to stop the rampaging warrior at its tracks.

Ainz swung his scythe at the goat with speeds surpassing that of a human, the goat tried blocked it, but the swing was actually a feint as it quickly changed course going for the neck, it would've been dead if not for barely dodging the attack. Surprised the goat charged again with much more ferocity but ultimately met the same fate, as the cycle goes on, the goat knew it was going to lose in a match of attrition.

So the goat warrior activated its trump card, its sword glowed slightly then it charged at Ainz with speed that surpassed the previous ones, aiming specifically for the scythe. The trump card is actually a skill that renders the weapon of the target completely broken and useless, of course Jean doesn't know this and only knew that the goat's became really fast and the sword glowed slightly indicating the use of a skill.

The goat was surprised as when the sword hit the scythe, it didn't breakdown as it expected instead the scythe was undamaged with no visible scratches on it. It then dropped on its knees and begged for its life vehemently, promising Ainz with many things, but he wasn't interested. The goat then tried to run for its life, but later died as a death spell was casted upon it by Ainz.

The scene ended there, with no more memories showing, Jean was surprised she didn't know her Caster was so awesome, all of the things that she saw was just amazing and full of surprises. And she was now convinced that Ainz was legitmately God of Death, the way he wielded the scythe was really good, being skilled in it that other scythe users would give him passing marks.

* * *

 **Trifas, Romania, 2001**

 **Jean POV**

I woke up, vigorously, forcing my body upwards, with sweat pouring endlessly on my forehead. I then saw Ainz still at the same spot, sitting on his throne with his chin laying on his bony knuckles. He then looked toward me and made a sound of curiosity, I can't contain my excitement so I shouted "You were so awesome! I mean you're still awesome but you get what I'm saying." quickly adding that line.

I saw him shrug and said "I guess so." wow he was so nonchalant about it so cool, still I persisted and said "No, really you're so awesome, I didn't know you could use melee weapons as well!". But he was nonchalant about it and said "Oh, well I did know the basics but that's about it."

"But it's really impressive, for someone like to be able to use weapons is really amazing!" I said, noticing that he won't budge at my praise. So I kept telling him that I was convinced that he really is a God of Death, how it was impressive to be able to bring back the dead to life, to be able control any situation he faces. I was saying things to him non-stop but I noticed that it looks like he was ignoring, I didn't care as I have so many things to say.

A few minutes after, I stopped and took a deep breath. A massive hunger then invaded me, my stomach growled loudly as it demanded food, Caster heard it and said "There's food for you at the table master."

I looked towards the table he was referring to, and saw the most delicious looking meal I ever saw, I sluggishly went out of my bed and said "Ah, thanks Caster, though where did it come from?"

"One of the maids from my home prepared it." Ainz answered

"Oh, but how did that happen?" I asked curious to how his maid was able to prepare such food, considering he was from the past.

"My Noble Phantasm [Tomb of Nazarick] can summon anyone from my home." he answered, oh right it's one of his Noble Phantasms, that's amazing.

"Okay." I said, as I then proceeded to eat the food infront of me, and from that moment I tasted the most tastiest meal I ever ate in my entire life. It brought a smile on my face as I took one piece of the bacon and put in my mouth, it was so crispy and juicy, tastes so good.

I then thought that Caster should summon his maids more often, just to taste this scrumptious meal. Yeah he should definitely summon his maids often, though now that I think about aren't I forgetting something?

Ainz strangely sneezed... Even though he couldn't as he is a skeleton, strange indeed. I ignored it and continued eating my meal.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **I'm sorry to those who are looking forward to a different kind of chapter, instead of the same one with Jean's POV. Because I just can't think straight with an issue I'm dealing with, a family issue perse, but don't worry I'll still publish the next chapter this week just don't expect to be early. I'm very sorry ;( but pls enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Summonings II

**Chapter 6 – The Summonings II**

 **Trifas, Romania, 2001**

 **Ainz POV**

After my master finished her meal, I asked her what she saw in my memories. She answered that she saw me as a black knight killing a group of ogres and goblins with brutal strength, counting coins and instructing Narberal, fighting Go Gin, announcing my plans then resurrecting said Martial Lord, and killing Buser. Most of these highlighted the times I used melee weapons to demonstrate my strength and testing how far I went by training with Cocytus.

Without needing to elaborate two of those purposes was a success, with the latter more so in my opinion, with this I can at least defend myself should I've been forced to take in close combat. Though I wonder how is my little Kingdom fairing without me around, I may be gone for only a day but I'm not sure how time works in this world and in the New World.

A day here might translate to a week there, I don't know, maybe I should've asked Cixous earlier. I know I could summon her here but it would be rude to do it right after I just dismissed her... I think? I'll just ask the Guardians when I summon them.

"Hey Caster." my master said.

"Hmmm?"

"We're going out, survey the area." preparing herself as she said so, fixing her clothes, wearing her shoes, then walking towards the door. "There's no need master, I've already did a sweep on the town and on the plains." I answered.

"But we're still gonna go." she insisted

"And why is that?" I asked

"I'll point out to you where our enemy lives." she answered, I then realized that I didn't know where exactly our enemies based at. Then again I was only looking at potential battlefields, while also looking for a perfect spot to use my magic.

Yeah going out doesn't seem so bad, with the simple and peaceful atmosphere this town has, I wouldn't mind taking a walk around either. "Alright then master, lead the way." I said, switching to my spiritual body. With that done my master took a deep breath and donned her mask. She opened the door and walked out while I followed her, we got out of the inn and walked around the town, I immersed myself into the atmosphere of the town while my master kept walking going to different places.

I noticed that whenever a poor beggar asked for food or money, she would immediately give money while with a stern tone told them to use it for food, seems like she has a good sense of morality, I wonder if this is what my master do when she is out of the Magi's domain.

Master suddenly stopped walking and pointed her finger on a large fortress atop of the buildings, outside of the town and placed on a hill of sorts "That's where the masters of black are, the Yggdimillenia Castle." she said, this makes things easier. Now that I know where they are, I can either send one of my summons, the Eight-Edge Assassins, or the shadow demons.

Granted I have to rely on Sebas to gather information again, which involves the Magi as a whole as I have no need for history because of the many times it was drilled into me by one of my middle school teachers... Anyways the grail's information was not enough for me, while it did give me the general info of the world, some details and specifics would be splendid.

"So where to now master?" I asked

She shrugs "I guess I'll go to a library, if they have one here" a library, yes perfect for gathering intelligence, but then again I may not find anything useful in there as I only have interest with information regarding Magi, it wouldn't hurt to try though once I check the perimeter.

"I'll go with you." I said to her

"Be my guest." she said, and we then went on to find a library, after an hour of searching we found one. It was near a cafe that we passed by a few minutes ago, my master went on inside but before I went in, I felt that I was being watched so I turned around and a saw dove perched onto a roof staring directly. It noticed me and shortly flew away. Strange, why would a dove see me even when I'm in my spiritual body, maybe it was one of them familiars from the grail's information, nonetheless I stepped in and explored while I casted [Detect Magic] and [Mana Essence] in different areas of the library and so far nothing.

After that I had an hour of searching and only learned that the Magi were old, as in they were ancient old, and nothing comes after that, no mentions nor speculation about modern Magi. If the Magi were able to hide from the public means they're clever, though it may have to do with killing commoners when they truly learn that magic is real.

'Come on Caster, lets get out of here' my master telepathically said

'Very well then.' I replied

I went to my master who was near the entrance of the library apparently waiting for me, she noticed me then proceeded to go out of the library. 'Where to now master?' I asked

"To the cafe, I'm hungry." she simply said, so we went back to the cafe and she ordered a simple meal. Lasagna with iced tea. A few minutes passed, my master finished eating her meal and we went out of the cafe.

'I'm guessing that we're going home?' I asked

"Of course Caster." she simply said

So went home to the inn and to our room, we then sat at our respective seats, with me on my throne and my master on a chair near the dining table. She then promptly discussed about the 7 masters of black, their names, appearances, and speciality. According to her only two of those masters are a real threat, a man named Darnic and a crippled woman named Fiore, apparently Darnic was supposed to be old but have seemed to regain his youth, and Fiore although crippled in the legs, has immense talent in magecraft.

Then it hit me, Mare also has Fiore as his name, haha what a funny coincedence. Continuing on I told her about what I noticed with a dove before I went in the library. She was surprised then told me that it may have been a familiar from the church as she said that none of the master's of black were noted to have doves as their familiar, so she told me.

"It may seem like they are cautious around you Caster."

"Why is it so master?" I asked

"They might've been scared of your looks that's for sure." she smugly said albeit a little bit.

"..."

Although she said, she seemed to be thinking of an answer. The silence went for a few seconds until I saw master frown and said "I don't really why it is though, but it's best if keep your guard up."

"If you say so." I said, after that the awkward silence came back full force, I then thought of something. Doing this might make me earn her trust more. So I looked onto her and said.

"Have you ever fly without the use of planes and such master?" I asked

My master curiously and slightly tilted her head saying "I haven't, why?" she answered, with her eyes basically insisting me to answer her. I took a peek on the window and noticed it was near to evening, perfect.

"Well master let me be the one to give you that experience." I said, her eyes widening and her smilling turning into a smile. "How!?" she asked me, "You'll see master, be patient." I answered. I grabbed my floating staff then pointed it slightly forward me into an empty spot and casted [Gate] which leads to the forest near the plains.

"You know the drill master, step inside." I reminded her, and she took a step inside the portal while I followed, not really worried if some wandering staff randomly checked our room. As I got out of the portal what greeted me was the expectant face of my master. She smiles while her brows are slightly climbing upwards, I casted some buffs on her just make sure, can't have my master dying because an enemy master discovered her flying. "[Greater Luck], [Greater Resistance], [Perfect Unknowable], [Complete Invisibility]" varying colors came unto her body. "What does that do?" she asked, "It's to keep you safe master." I answered.

"Okay then Caster."

As for me, I just casted [Complete Invisibilty] and [Perfect Unknowable], and with that we're all set. I looked to my master and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes." she answered

"[Mass Fly]" with that, both of us glow light blue then started to float upwards. My master seems to be surprised as she keeps waving her arms and legs clumsily. I flew near her and held her hand to keep her from waving so much, a few seconds later and she got the hang of it and righted herself. I took that as a confirmation and flew upwards with her hand still held onto mine, we were high enough that the whole Trifas can already be seen.

"Woahh, this is so amazing!" she vehemently said

"Haha I know the feeling well master." I said while admiring the view.

"Come on master, we'll fly around Trifas, just hold my hand." I said and started to pratically drag her with me.

"Waaahhhh, this is too good to be true!" she said, as she continues to say more, we flew around the town while avoiding the enemies' castle, after a few minutes I thought that it was safe enough to fly around inside the town so we did just that. For my master, this experience may have been one of the best to happen in her life, I can just feel the excitement and happiness from her.

It was odd as I was strangely feeling happy for her, then again any person might feel the same thing when they brought happiness to someone. A few minutes of flying and we went back to the plains, I deactivated the spell and before I knew it my master headed right at me and strongly hugged me.

"Thank you so much Caster!" she exclaimed, looking up to me.

"It was nothing master." I said

"We should go back Caster." she said, looking up at the dark sky and the moon.

"Alright then." with that, I casted [Gate] back to our room, and just like yesterday my master removed her shoes and jumped onto the bed right after she stepped inside, sleeping like a log.

I returned to my corner where my throne is on and sat. Contemplating on what I saw during my flight with master, there are so many doves around the town, and all of them have at least level 6 mana meaning they must've been familiars, like the one I saw earlier. It was an accidental discovery, but whoever summoned those birds are obviously on the watch, as all of them were directly staring at either the buildings or at people. Watching people while they're walking or watching the buildings' lights go off, and by then flying off when it did.

I was thinking of possible causes for that kind of phenomenon to happen until a huge spike of mana exploded to the right of mine faraway, now if I can remember that's the general direction of the church. I wonder what did they do? If that was causing the birds to be on watch then it would be reasonable, as that spike is huge enough to power a 10-tiered spell. Maybe I should summon my own, [Create Low Tier Undead: Bone Vulture], although I could summon undead without the use bodies, it wouldn't be permanent and would eventually turn to dust.

"Caster, where did that come from!?" my master said with dismay, as the sight of the bony bird obviously disgusted her.

"Necromancy, I created this bird for the sake of reconnaissance." I said

"Why?" she asked

"I felt a huge spike of mana, it might be related to that dove earlier."

"I see." she said with a nod

"So can you get it out of here now? It stinks, badly."

"It'll be out in a second." I answered

Before sending this bird to the church I casted a couple of buffs on it, namely [Greater Invisibility] and [Greater Resistance] while also casting [Undeath Slave Sight], with that I walked towards the window, opened it and willed the bird to fly, its direction the church.

* * *

A few minutes later and the vulture was near the church, flying and encircling it up above. I see every area of the church, the mana dissipated quickly as I can no longer see it, but I do sense 4 focused points of mana. A second later and 4 now 5 of those moved which I am guessing are indeed servants, three are moving come out of the church except for the two which stayed there. Ordered to stay put I suppose, I then saw the features of the three servants, two of those have green hair, one man and the other a woman. The man wore a light armor which accent the Greek culture and wields, same for the woman except she wears a green dress and has a pair of feline ear and a tail.

The last one is a man, one with bleached white hair and a pale skin, he wears a black latex-like bodysuit with armor on atop of it, and by the looks of it I can slightly feel a divine presence in him. Hmmmm, then what is he? My thoughts were halted when I noticed that the woman was staring in the general area of the bone vulture in the sky, but seem to ignore and carry on to where she was going. That woman has a great presence detecting skill if she managed to locate the general location of my vulture up in the sky, an Archer class maybe? I've thought of it for a few seconds and I decided that she's definitely an Archer class servant.

Once all of them were gone I willed the vulture to disintegrate as I have no use of it anymore, but quickly took it back as I've sensed the two remaining servants moving, it was the same woman I've met yesterday one who has that slight toxic feel, around her were floating chains that seem to be following her commands as it drags a huge body made entirely out of muscles. The hulking piece of muscle was dragged into a shed far from the church, with the fair skinned woman going back to the church. Once I thought that I wouldn't be getting any more info I promptly ordered the bird to disintegrate.

I quickly took note of the servants that I saw in my mind, although all of them are my allies but at the end of the war if they survive, all of them will be my enemies. One cannot obviously share an omnipotent wish granting cup with a stranger, especially if that same cup only chooses one pair and has a will of its own. Strangely I'm looking forward to that day when all of them would be my enemies, I wonder why. Maybe my undead side is begging me to kill them hahaha, a scary thought all in all but I don't mind. Still, victory will be mine, and I get to go home once I have that ridiculous cup that took me here out of the blue.

* * *

 **The Church**

 **Third POV**

As the soundless room of the church continues to prevail, a voice suddenly broke that with a chant that carries power. In a room where the doors were spilling glows of red, an explosion can be heard as the glow became more luminous practically making the door itself look red.

The door opens and 6 figures revealed itself, "Welcome, servants of red." one of them spoke, a man with an exotic appearance and wears priestly garbs, it wore a smile on its lips.

"Yeah yeah, that's nice and all but where is my master?" one of them asked, a tall green haired man and wears light armor that has a Greek feel into it.

"Oh, they are safe." the man with a fatherly feel said.

"No matter, as long as I get to continue in fighting the dictators and oppressors then I'm already satisfied!" a tall brute vehemently said, with a body that looked like it just finished a steroid-filled exercises.

"I take it that you're the one who will lead the faction?" a pale man asked, he wears a black latex-like bodysuit with golden armor and cloths of red atop of it.

"Yes." the man with white hair simply answered, although one woman with cat ears and green dress chose not to speak.

"Although, if you don't mind, would you tell me your True Names?" he asked

"Hey, I thought it was rude to ask for a name when they didn't introduce themselves?" the green haired man asked.

"Oh, then I should introduce myself."

"My name is Shirou Kotomine, nice to meet all of you." he said

"Servant Rider, the name's Achilles, the hero from the Trojan War." the man answered.

"Listen well as I am Spartacus, the one who will continue to fight against the oppressors!" the huge wall of muscles practically shouted. With that personality, it's obvious he's of the Berserker Class.

"Servant Lancer, Karna, son of the Sun God." the pale man simple said.

"Servant Archer, I'm Atalanta, the Virgin Huntress of Artemis." the woman with cat ears said.

Though the three of the servants seems tense, Achilles decided to break the tension and asked "Shouldn't you also introduce your servant?" to Shirou.

"Very well." he simply replied, as his servant appeared beside him. A woman with black hair and wears a gothic dress.

"Servant Assassin, my name is Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria." she said

"That's better." Achilles said with a big grin.

"Are there other servants who are summoned before us?" Karna asked, seemingly curious as to where the other servants are.

"Aside from our Assassin, Caster was already summoned." Shirou answered.

"Is that so."

"Hmmh"

They then went out of that room, with Achilles then asking "So where is my master?" persisting to look for his master.

"As I said, they are safe and sound."

"Then why are they not here?" Achilles continues to ask

"They entrusted me in summoning and managing all of you." Shirou answered

"Don't worry, all of your orders will come from your masters not from me." assuring that he will not whatsover take full control of them.

"Alright then..." Achilles accepted albeit a bit reluctantly, getting cautious about the priest but is disappeared when he saw the man's warm smile.

"You can all go on to your separate ways, we'll call if we need something." Shirou announced, and all of them promptly switched to in their spirit mode, except for Berserker, it was not long before Semiramis decided to knock the brute out with her poison.

The tall brute fell to the ground with a resounding thud, which are then wrapped with long chain, and dragged into a faraway shed.

"Honestly, that brute will be a chore to look out for." Semiramis complained, huffing as she did so.

"Don't worry Assassin, you'll manage somehow." Shirou said

"Very encouraging master." Semiramis said sarcastically

"Hahahaha." Shirou laughed, after that a comfortable silence engulfed. Neither of them saying anything to break it, but suddenly Shirou said.

"We are one step closer to my goal Assassin."

A sound of confirmation was the only answer he got, "But that Caster may get in the way.", again Semiramis didn't say anything, only making a 'hmm' sound as a confirmation.

"We will eliminate that servant, whatever the cost of it may be." Shirou was determined, as helping and giving salvation to all humans was the only goal and wish he has. With what happened to him in the past, it was surprising that he wasn't summoned as an 'Avenger' class in the previous war.

Maybe it was a sign that he was still considered a saintly servant as he only wants to help and save people, and him getting incarnated instead of dying was a sign of God helping him in his goal, whatever the case it may be. He will use this chance to finally give humanity the salvation it needs.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Aaahhh, as you can see the red servants are mostly the same from the anime/light novel as not only are they monsters in their own rights, meaning lasting much more longer in this fanfic. Mostly I just thought that the red servants doesn't need any changing soooo there you go. hahahahahahaha XD**

 **Anyway, it means that the servants of black are still available to change, but I do like to be still the same sooo uhhh go easy on me lel ;3**


	8. Chapter 7 - A Question to be Answered

**Chapter 7 – A Question to be Answered**

 **Ainz POV**

As a few minutes, my master finally slept in her bed and snoring away. As usual I'm sitting upon my throne and actually, I haven't thought of what I could do. The information that the grail inputted in my head were all processed and comprehended.

I've already surveyed the whole land, every area that interested me I had already took note of. My curiosity for that dove and the huge mana spike was satisfied, and took a bonus information on the 4 servants that was summoned earlier.

I'll just read some books I guess, a hobby that I rarely do, especially when all the things that happened in the New World kept me busy. Now I do read books, usually novels but when I want to search for some wisdom I would read other kind of books. Like the Bible, I would quote some of the lines in it that I think would've helped me understand something.

Anyways I moved my hand inside my inventory and searched for a book. A few minutes later and I pulled a book called "Alice in Wonderland", yes it's the book that started the idea of escapism, and now that's something I can relate to albeit a bit.

With that I read the for an 2 hours or so, completely reading all of it. Now I really don't have anything to do as reading another book would just be tedious. I then thought of what was happening to Nazarick now, hahaha with me gone they surely had the idea of what must be done when I die or disappeared somehow.

I hope things didn't instantly descend into chaos as practically told to Albedo and Demiurge to do whatever what they can when I'm gone... Maybe I should summon Albedo here, but not here she might burst out when she sees master. So I casted [Gate] and again went into the plains but this time near a forest. I then used my Noble Phantasm and summoned a gate, a few seconds later and Albedo stepped out with tears in her eyes.

She suddenly tackled me onto the ground and I panicked remembering what happened when she did something like this in the past, but instead of initiating the infamous reverse rape that I am helpless against. She just hugged and cried her eyes out, and saying "It's so good to see you Ainz-sama!"

"Uu-umu you as well Albedo." I said helplessly

"I missed you so much Ainz-sama. I was really scared when they said you were gone!" she said

Hahhh it can't be helped, with that little setting I've put into her I wouldn't doubt that she herself was leading a search and rescue operation for me. Though I feel that her feelings were already there before I changed her setting, hmmm a thought that will be answered in the future, as for now.

"And as you can see I'm fine, I hope you're relieved seeing my well-being." I said

"Of course Ainz-sama!"

"But for now, can you please get off of me?" I asked

"No!" she stubbornly said

"I won't disappear when you let go Albedo, I promise." I reassuringly said

"..."

"Please." I pleaded, and she lets me go reluctantly. I then pushed myself up, noticing that Albedo is holding my arm. Did my disappearance really affect her that much? Then I shouldn't keep doing it I suppose, it hurts to see her cry and shaking.

I've waited for a few minutes without doing anything, which after that she then let's go of my arm. Albedo slowly raises her head and I can see her eyes still filled with tears, looking at me as if a second later and I would be gone... I raised my hand and the sight of that action caused her to flinch slightly, likely expecting me to scold her, but I proved her when I rubbed her head instead.

Like a caring parent I caressed her obviously soft and silky hair, for a few seconds I did this of which I stopped after. She then looks at me again but instead of a face with sadness, it is one filled with happiness. "I see you're feeling better." I stated.

"Yes Ainz-sama." she said with a longing voice

I felt relieved as I succeeded in making her smile, at least the conversation would be easier now. So I told her all the details of what happened so far, and to say she was angry was underestimating it, even if she heard of it from Cixous, she was still furious. I tried to calm her down but she won't let me and kept saying and practically shouting.

"A lowly human ordering Ainz-sama like a servant is unacceptable!"

"Even a thought of something like that is a sin itself!"

"Don't worry Ainz-sama, I'll free you from that vixen's hold. Just tell me where she is and I'll kill her!"

By that time I couldn't take anymore of Albedo's malicious intent and ill will. So I shouted "ALBEDO, CALM DOWN, THAT IS AN ORDER!", she flinched hard at that and was shaking uncontrollably, her face was pale and seemed like she was going to stutter but controlled herself and said.

"But that insect dared to order you around like a servant. It's too much to take Ainz-sama!" with her face going near to mine, inducing a bit of pressure. Thankfully I curbed that feeling and said

"I've been helping her and following out of my free will I can assure you."

"But why!?" she asked with her face getting more closer to mine, I panicked a bit and quickly moved myself backward. I began racking my mind for an answer before saying

"That's because she interests me." I said

"Interests you?" she asked

"Yes, just like that human girl. Neia Baraja I believe that you likely saw but ignored." I replied

"Oh that oddly favorable little girl?" she asked, which I then also found can't help myself repeating

"Oddly favorable?"

"Yes Ainz-sama, when I saw her all I can see is her strong devotion towards you." she answered

Was that why she was constantly flustered and shy when I'm near, uuuhhhh I actually didn't see that coming. I was only using her as a medium to advertise runecraft weapons, cold I know but it's the only option I could think of without incurring another war due to my Kingdom having access to stronger weapons. It's a good thing I suppose... Yes with her I can likely spread my name faster and further in the New World, but I have to think about it carefully.

For now though I have to ask Albedo on how much time have passed since I was gone, and what happened in that time I was gone. I was going to until Albedo stopped from doing so by saying.

"Aaaahhhh, my lord is truly generous. To think Ainz-sama would lend his hand to a human after he just recently helped another human." with her hands cupping her cheeks waving from side to side.

"..." I was honestly speechless, Cixous I could understand but Albedo? She should've been used to seeing me help another within my whims and interests. I then saw her suddenly stopped and looked like she was abound to discover something great.

"But if Ainz-sama was kind enough to be ordered around willingly, maybe..." after that all I can hear were incoherent mumblings and whispers. A few seconds later and as if she was enlightened, creepy gigglings were coming out of her mouth and snapped her gaze towards, flinching as she did so because of her predatory-like gaze... Must. Change. Topic. Quickly!

"A-anyway, how much time has passed after I was gone, and what happened between it." I almost panickedly said but managed to control myself at the end.

"A day has passed after you were gone, and not much happened..." she trails off, what is she not telling me exactly?

"Go on Albedo." I said

"..."

"..."

"Except for I organizing a search and rescue for you, Ainz-sama." she said, looking away with her face colored with a tinge of red.

"Is that so?" I said amusedly, I knew she will likely be the one to first take action, either her or Shalltear then Demiurge... And just about any Guardian really, only I felt she really is likely to be first to do something.

"Anything else?" I asked, that couldn't be all, there's supposed to be climax. Where I was actually alive then fighting Jaldaboath again then coming out as the ultimate victor and savior of the Holy Kingdom.

"Ah, that human girl, Neia I believe also organized a search and rescue party for you, after you supposedly died Ainz-sama." she said, I also didn't expect that, sure Albedo said that the girl has a strong devotion towards me, but I thought only something like that will happen if Momon the "Strongest Adventurer" would've been thought dead or missing.

This changes things, I have to advance my plans for a climax; but how can I do so when something is preventing to just go to the other side... Right I have Pandora's Actor, he'll do for now, I hope he can deliver myself well.

"This changes things Albedo, have Pandora's Actor to imitate me and advance my plans for a climax." I said

"Why so?" she asked

"With the human girl not finding me, she may lose hope in me and would likely make my plans for spreading my name go several steps back." I said, exaggerating at the end so Albedo would think that the girl is a cornerstone for my fame.

"Why have Pandora's Actor, wouldn't it be better if yourself came Ainz-sama?"

"Something is preventing from going into that world Albedo." I answered, she slightly panics at that and said.

"Then there must be something we can do solve that problem!"

"Listen Albedo, time is of the essence. I will be fine and I will find a way to go there." I reassuringly said, exaggerating again at the beginning.

"Alright then Ainz-sama." she said

"It'll be fine Albedo, just as do as planned and what I've told you and everything will be good." I continued

"Yes Ainz-sama, I will, but please summon more often!"

"I will do so Albedo, goodbye."

"Goodbye Ainz-sama." she replied with a smile, I then promptly dismissed and she was gone. Like Cixous yesterday with golden motes of light exploding.

I looked up in the sky and noticed it was getting brighter, it was likely going to be morning soon. I should go back to the inn, so I casted [Gate] and went into my masters room.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes, it was Pandora's Actor all along hahahahaha.**

 **Anyways I have good news and bad news, good news I will likely do double chapters next month so look forward to it. Bad news, it's because I have a school project to do, and I would likely not write until after the end of September, I'm so sorry ;((**

 **And with that I wish you all to have good day thank you :3**

 **P.S: Neia is best girl, fight me! XD**


End file.
